Sois mon beta
by minata-nya
Summary: Ichigo vit une vie normale d'étudiant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille un beau matin dans les bras de la personne à laquelle il s'attend le moins. Quand c'est pour apprendre qu'il est sensé être un beta en chaleur à la recherche d'un alpha pour s'accoupler, le réveil est un peu dur...
1. Chapter 1

Nom: Sois mon beta

Couple: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: M

Warnings: j'ai pas mis ce rating pour rien! Et comment faire un Grimmjow crédible sans un langage peu châtié? ^^

Coucou! Me revoilà! :D

Bon, je n'ai aucune suite des fictions que j'ai en cours... u_u Mais pour ma défense, je n'ai pas eu accès à mon ordi depuis trois semaines, et je bosse tous les jours! ^^'

J'ai donc écrit cette fiction à la main (et oui, 5 copies doubles rien que pour ce chapitre u_u) et recopiée très récemment (y a une demi-heure)!

A priori, ce ne sera pas un one-shot (peut-être un two-shot). Si ça peut vous rassurer, le deuxième chapitre est en cours d'écriture! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ichigo étouffa un bâillement.

Cette journée l'avait épuisé, littéralement. L'université s'avérait finalement peu reposante à quelques jours des partiels et les rues semblaient emplies de hollows ces derniers temps. Où qu'il aille, un hollow ou deux l'attendaient à chaque coin de rue pour lui sauter dessus. Même s'il savait que les reiatsus puissants étaient attrayants pour les hollows, le sien devrait au contraire être suffisamment puissant pour les tenir à l'écart dans la crainte. Mais Ichigo balaya rapidement ces pensées de son esprit, n'aspirant plus qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil après les trois heures de chimie moléculaire assidues qu'il venait d'abattre. Un coup d'œil à son réveil le conforta dans l'idée qu'il était bien trop tard pour pousser les révisions plus loin. Avec un autre bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Ichigo se déshabilla, jetant ses vêtements dans un coin de la chambre, avant d'enfiler un boxer propre et de se couler sous la couette. L'étudiant de dix neuf ans poussa un soupir de contentement. Enfin, enfin il pouvait se détendre et physiquement, et mentalement. Avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil réparateur, il se rappela la visite de Neliel il y avait de cela une petite semaine. L'arrancar était venue le saluer et prendre de ses nouvelles, toujours aussi joyeuse et bruyante. Ichigo l'avait accueilli avec plaisir, ne recevant, à présent que son devoir de sauveur des trois mondes était terminé, que peu de visites. Même Rukia et Renji venaient rarement le voir, et souvent en coup de vent. Il avait alors beaucoup apprécié la visite de Nell, lui avait montré son nouvel appartement à une vingtaine de kilomètre de la maison familiale au-dessus de la clinique, et l'avait invité à manger avec lui. L'arrancar aux cheveux verts avait accepté et lui avait donné des nouvelles du Hueco Mondo, où les arrancars et espadas survivants vivaient dans une paix encore fragile avec les shinigamis, à conditions de ne plus dévorer d'âmes humaines et de se contenter de celles des hollows de bas étage. Les espadas réchappés, Hallibel, Starrk, Ulquiorra – qu'Inoue avait sauvé en récupérant ses cendres – et Grimmjow, avaient acceptés, à condition que les shinigamis ne viennent plus au Hueco Mondo sans invitation de leur part. Ils avaient eu leur compte de dieux de la mort mégalomaniaques et manipulateurs. Nell apprit au vizard que les siens étaient à l'inverse les bienvenus, de part leur moitié hollow, ainsi que lui-même. Elle insista d'ailleurs longuement pour qu'il revienne avec elle, qu'elle puisse le présenter en bonne et due forme à ses deux compagnons de vie, Hallibel et Starrk, et pour qu'Ulquiorra trouve enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler des émotions humaines, chose qu'il faisait à longueur de journée sans trouver d'interlocuteur. Nell lui avait également avoué qu'elle était de passage sur Terre pour emmener Orihime avec elle au Hueco Mondo : depuis de nombreux mois la jeune femme faisait des voyages réguliers d'une ou deux semaines pour voir Ulquiorra, dont elle était fortement éprise à l'insu de celui-ci depuis sa capture durant la guerre. La Soul Society avait accepté ces trajets d'humains au Hueco Mondo tant que les dits humains revenaient sains et saufs. Ichigo avait néanmoins refusé de venir, les partiels approchant. Il y avait également quelques personnes qu'il ne souhaitait pas y voir. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et arrêta net la réflexion, préférant souffler doucement, étouffer un bâillement et s'endormir.

Ichigo était en train de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves lorsqu'une masse chaude se colla contre son dos, l'enveloppant et le tirant plus près. Il s'en rendit à peine compte et ne protesta pas, préférant se couler encore plus dans l'embrasse accueillante. Un soupir incontrôlé de bien-être lui échappa alors qu'il se détendait un peu plus encore, sa nuque maintenant chauffée par à coups par la respiration calme et posée derrière lui.

« Respiration ? Se répéta Ichigo, tout à coup plus éveillé que précédemment. »

Il se tendit légèrement, attendant qu'on l'attaque, mais rien ne vint.

« C'est pas papa déjà, en dé »duit-il, rassuré. »

Il allait repartir au pays des rêves tranquillement lorsque le bras autour de sa taille se resserra doucement et le fit pivoter. Les yeux grands ouverts à présent, interdit, Ichigo se laissa faire pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant ses mots, alors que son vis-à-vis le regardait d'un air tranquille, totalement inconscient de la confusion dans laquelle nageait Ichigo. Celui-ci arriva enfin à articuler une phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit Starrk ? »

Starrk ne cilla pas et entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, lorsque la porte de la chambre claqua violemment contre le mur et qu'un Grimmjow bouillant de rage se dirigea à grands pas vers eux.

« Rends moi tout de suite mon beta Starrk ! Tonna-t-il. »

Le sus-nommé et Ichigo le dévisagèrent sans un mot, le premier blasé et le second éberlué. Voyant leur manque de réaction, Grimmjow attrapa le bras du plus jeune, le tira à lui jusqu'à le jeter sur son épaule, et quitta à coup de sonido la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Starrk prêt à se recoucher et les échos de ses menaces contre le primera espada.

Ichigo était estomaqué. Non, pire que ça, il nageait en plein délire. S'il en croyait bien ses yeux, il était au Hueco Mondo, dans Las Noches plus précisément – il n'existait qu'un seul endroit aussi blanc -, porté comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre par un Grimmjow furieux.

…

Il était en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible ! Il fallait qu'il se réveille, qu'il sorte de ce rêve ridicule ! Il se tapa les joues, se pinça, cligna très fort des yeux, mais rien n'y fit. Rien ne fonctionnait, il était prisonnier de ce rêve ridicule ! Il espérait juste ne pas être tombé dans le coma pour ne pas avoir à le vivre trop longtemps…

Soudain, il se sentit projeté sur ce qui semblait être un matelas. Il observa rapidement son environnement et constata qu'il était dans une chambre pratiquement identique à la précédente, à la différence dans draps noirs du lit sur lequel il reposait. Son regard se focalisa sur Grimmjow, debout en face de lui, au pied du lit, écumant de rage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Explosa Grimmjow.

-J'en sais rien et arrêtes d'hurler ! C'est pas parce que tu es dans mon rêve que tu peux crier autant que tu veux connard ! Répliqua le roux, en colère lui aussi. »

Grimmjow marqua un temps d'arrêt, le regardant les yeux écarquillés, avant d'exploser de rire cette fois-ci. Ichigo le fusilla du regard, furieux que le bleuté se moque de lui, et tenta de sortir du lit. En un instant, Grimmjow fut sur lui, clouant sers quatre membres au matelas de ses bras et jambes, empêchant toute fuite possible. Ichigo se renfrogna en avisant l'air amusé mais inflexible qu'avait le visage de l'arrancar.

« -T'es pas dans un rêve Ichi, tout ça c'est réel t'sais ? Déclara Grimmjow, visiblement amusé.

-Y a qu'en rêve que tu pôurrais m'appeler Ichi crétin ! Répondit du tac au tac Ichigo. »

C'est en voyant le sourire de l'arrancar s'élargir qu'il se rendit compte qu'on pouvait mal interpréter sa phrase.

« P-Pas dans ce ses là ! Se précipita-t-il d'ajouter, le rouge lui montant involontairement aux joues de honte d'avoir buter sur ses mots. »

Grimmjow interpréta différemment le rougissement du plus jeune et fut d'autant plus content de voir son beta montrer involontairement des signes de soumission.

« -J't'assures qu'c'est la réalité _Ichi_, mais si tu m'crois pas, j'peux te convaincre autrement.

-J'ai pas besoin que t- »

Ichigo ne put terminer sa phrase, des lèvres se collant aux siennes. Un quart de seconde plus tard, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de celles de l'espada et, dans un sursaut d'indignation, tira et poussa sur ses membres pour essayer de se libérer. Rien n'y fit, la poigne du sexta était implacable. Il était après tout dans son corps d'humain alors que Grimmjow était en pleine possession de son reiatsu. Il lui semblait même plus puissant qu'auparavant quand bien même, étrangement, il ne l'écrasait pas. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il l'enveloppait plutôt, comme un cocon pour le sécuriser. Ou comme un prison. Ichigo abandonna ces réflexions lorsqu'un doigt traça sur sa peau nue un chemin de son nombril à son aine. Un glapissement de choc et de surprise lui échappa, ce qui fut suffisant pour la langue du bleuté pour s'introduire dans sa bouche. Ichigo la combattit du mieux qu'il put et allait se mettre à la mordre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Grimmjow n'était pas violent, qu'il ne cherchait pas à le forcer. Étonné, il cessa le combat quelques secondes, laissant le champ libre à l'arrancar. Celui-ci ne s'y trompa toutefois pas et continua à user des trésors de patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas pour calmer son compagnon. Car oui, Ichigo ne le savait pas encore mais il était son beta, son âme sœur, celui qui partagerait sa vie et sa couche, qui porterait sa progéniture, jusqu'à sa mort. Grimmjow était un alpha fidèle et attentionné, mais possessif et protecteur, ainsi qu'envers ses descendants. Il rêvait de petits chatons qui feraient sa fierté comme tout félin mais n'avait jusqu'alors pu garder un beta suffisamment longtemps, le dernier tué par Aizen lui-même pour l'obligé à le rejoindre. Le sexta espada chassa néanmoins ces souvenirs pour se concentrer sur le beta bel et bien réel qu'il avait sous lui.

Ichigo avait le souffle coupé. S'il avait résisté au début, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rendre les armes et de participer au baiser sulfureux que lui avait donné Grimmjow. Il le rompit toutefois, à bout de souffle. Haletant, il observa le bleuté, perplexe. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'arrancar l'avait embrassé, ni pourquoi il était ici, avec lui, d'ailleurs.

« -Grimmjow… Commença Ichigo, assez incertain sur les mots à dire ensuite. Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Parc'que t'es mon beta, répondit le bleuté, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence absolue.

-Ton quoi ? »

Grimmjow observa le plus jeune d'un air perplexe à son tour avant que la réalisation ne le frappe.

« Tu connais que dalle aux couples chez les hollows et aux chaleurs, hein ? Demanda Grimmjow, partagé entre exaspération et curiosité. »

Comment Ichigo avait-il fait jusqu'alors pendant ses chaleurs en étant à moitié hollow ?

« -Aux _couples_ ? Répéta l'orangé, interloqué et inquiet quant à ce qui allait suivre.

-Ouaip. Bon, c'simple, dit Grimmjow en s'asseyant confortablement à califourchon sur le bassin du plus jeune, à la plus grande gêne de celui-ci. Y a deux types d'hollows : les alphas et les betas. On s'en fout si c'est une femelle ou un mâle, ça marche pour les deux. Toi, t'esu un beta, et moi un alpha. Là, c'la période où on s'met en couple : les betas sont en chaleur et les alphas les chassent jusqu'à les trouver et les accoupler. C'bon, tu m'suis jusque là ? »

Ichigo le regardait avec de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, son expression partagée entre l'horreur totale et la terreur profonde.

« -T-Tu veux dire que toi et moi… Balbutia-t-il.

-Ouaip. T'es mon beta j't'ai dit. Nell est passée t'prendre hier soir parc'que les shinigamis ont l'habitude qu'elle circule entre le Hueco Mondo et l'monde des humains, expliqua Grimmjow le plus calmement qu'il put. »

Il voyait bien que son beta était perdu et choqué par ces nouvelles. Néanmoins, il était curieux lui aussi : Ichigo ne montrait que peu de signes de chaleur alors que la saison avait commencé depuis deux jours déjà.

« Tu t'sens pas tout chaud ou avec des envies bizarres Ichi ? Demanda-t-il, la curiosité perçant clairement derrière ses mots. »

Cela ramena Ichigo sur terre et le sortit de l'état de transe dans lequel ce que lui avait appris Grimmjow l'avait plongé. Il s'étudia attentivement, à la recherche des symptômes que lui demandait son a- Grimmjow. Horrifié par son propre esprit, il se redressa dans une tentative de se rapprocher du bleuté à la recherche de sécurité avant de se reprendre.

« Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? S'écria intérieurement Ichigo. »

Il sentait effectivement une chaleur en lui, mais quelque chose la bloquait, comme un rempart ou une barrière.

« -Les envies bizarres, carrément mais… y a un truc qui bloque la chaleur. Je crois, répondit avec hésitation Ichigo, une fois de plus perplexe.

-Quoi comme envie bizarre ? Demanda Grimmjow, avide de détail mais également un petit peu inquiet. »

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo rougit véritablement d'embarras. Le sourire de Grimmjow s'élargit.

« -C't'important pour savoir si tout s'passe bien ou pas. Si t'as pas un 'blème, insista-t-il.

-Je… Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, j'ai envie d'être prêt de toi et… et j'ai failli penser que tu étais… Balbutia le plus jeune, rouge écrevisse. Mais de toute façon c'est du conditionnement mental, je ne ressens pas vraiment tout ça, je vais me réveiller et-

-Ichi, le coupa le bleuté. C'pas un rêve, j'te l'ai d'jà dit. Ou tu veux que j'te convaincs un peu plus ?

Ichigo secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation alors qu'en lui explosait une brusque envie d'embrasser Grimmjow. Il rougit un peu plus, embarrassé, et plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, comme pour les empêcher de dire la vérité ou de se coller d'elles-mêmes à leurs consoeurs.

Soudain, la porte claqua contre le mur laissant apparaître Hallibel et Nelliel, cette dernière la jambe toujours en l'air après en avoir ouvert la porte avec. Ichigo sursauta et, mut par un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas et aurait préféré ne pas connaître, se colla contre Grimmjow, ses bras autour de sa taille et son visage plongé dans son cou, tourné vers le côté opposé à l'intrusion. Le bleuté sourit de son plus beau sourire et accepta avec plaisir l'étreinte, posant un bras protecteur autour du dos du plus jeune et une main rassurante dans ses cheveux oranges.

« Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un beta Tia ! S'exclama joyeusement Neliel en se dirigeant vers le couple entrelacé, suivie de près par sa compagne. »

Ichigo se libéra rapidement de l'étreinte du sexta, rougissant de son comportement de vierge effarouchée. Il était un combattant enfin ! Un guerrier ! Pas une adolescente apeurée par le moindre bruit !

« Il n'est pas encore totalement en chaleur encore, commenta simplement Hallibel en s'asseyant sur le lit, Nell installée confortablement sur ses genoux. »

Ichigo leur jeta un regard interrogatif avant de se retourner vers Grimmjow.

« -Hallibeil est une alpha, c'est ça ?

-Elle a un statut spécial, répondit le bleuté. T'as qu'à lui demander toi-même s'tu veux savoir.

-Je suis une alpha-beta, expliqua Hallibel en carressant distraitement les cheveux de Nell. Je suis trop autoritaire pour être une beta, mais trop soumise malgré tout pour être une alpha. C'est pourquoi je suis en couple avec Starrk, un alpha, et Nell, une beta. »

Ichigo l'écouta religieusement, emmagasinant autant d'information qu'il ne pouvait, sans se rendre compte que Grimmjow avait bougé, de telle sorte que son dos reposait à présent contre son torse et que ses jambes étaient encadrées par les siennes. Inconsciemment, l'adolescent se coula dans cette étreinte, ne bronchant pas même lorsque les bras de Grimmjow échouèrent autour de son ventre.

« -Toi, tu es un beta pur, c'est évident, même si tu n'es pas encore complètement en chaleur. C'est sûrement pour te protéger que tu as construit sans en avoir conscience une barrière à ta chaleur naturelle.

-Attends, par chaleur, tu veux dire être en chaleur, comme les chats ? S'exclama Ichigo, mortifié.

-Grimmjow est un félin, répondit simplement Hallibel en haussant un sourcil. »

Comme pour corroborer les dires de la secunda espada, Grimmjow se mit à produire un son grave et répétitif, provenant de son torse. Ichigo réalisa avec effarement qu'il ronronnait. Mais ce qui le pétrifia, c'est de se rendre compte que lui-même se mettait à produire le même son, malgré sa volonté.

« -Attendez, attendez ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Tenta vainement de résonner Ichigo. Pourquoi pas avant ? J'ai un hollow en moi depuis quatre ans ! J'aurais dû avoir tous ces symptômes avant, non ?

-Tu étais trop jeune Ichi, répondit Neliel avec un grand sourire. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas réagi à Grimmy comme maintenant. Il faut plus ou moins dix huit années humaines à un hollow pour atteindre l'âge adulte et avoir ses premières chaleurs, en ce qui concerne les betas. Et nous ne réagissons ainsi qu'en présence de nos vrais alphas. Les autres sont juste des… des… Tia !

-Des obsédés ou des poursuivants ne méritant que la mort, compléta Hallibel d'un ton froid.

-Voilà, c'est ça, des poursuivants, répéta joyeusement Nell. »

Ichigo se rappela que depuis quelques jours, les hollows semblaient le suivre où qu'il aille.

« C'était pour ça alors tous ces hollows, résonna-t-il à voix haute. »

Il sentit Grimmjow se tendre derrière lui et tourna la tête, se demandant ce qui avait pu provoquer cette réaction et pour découvrir un visage crispé par la colère.

« Je les tuerai tous pour s'être approché de ce qui m'appartiens ! »

Malgré la chaleur qui gonfla son cœur à l'idée que Grimmjow le protégerait de tous, Ichigo s'indigna.

« -J'appartiens à personne Grimmjow, je n'appartiens qu'à moi et moi seul !

-Tu es mon beta, tu m'appartiens jusqu'à ta mort Ichi, se renfrogna Grimmjow.

-Jamais ! S'écria Ichigo en se libérant de l'étreinte du plus âgé et en sortant du lit.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda brutalement Grimmjow.

-Loin de toi ! Toute cette blague a trop duré ! »

Ichigo put clairement voir la douleur dans les yeux de Grimmjow mais tourna tout de même les talons et partit en courant. Il n'appartenait qu'à lui ! Il ne serait jamais l'esclave d'un autre, peu importait qui et pourquoi. Jamais !

Dans la chambre, Grimmjow était debout au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée, son torse se soulevant fortement au gré de sa respiration puissante mais régulière.

« Il faut le ménager Grimmjow, il est encore jeune et à moitié humain, déclara Hallibel avant de sortir à son tour, entraînant Nell avec elle par la main. »

Grimmjow ne fit aucun signe mais enregistra les conseils de l'alpha-beta. Elle était la meilleure en matière de relations de couple et connaissait parfaitement les mécanismes de l'instinct alpha comme beta. Il souffla un grand coup, essayant de chasser de lui toute sa colère et son impatience, avant de partir à la recherche de son beta.

Ichigo avait réussi à sortir de Las Noches et courait à présent dans les dunes de sables du désert glacé du Hueco Mondo. Malgré la nuit perpétuelle qui enveloppait ce monde, il n'eut aucun mal à voir où il allait et à éviter chaque obstacle qui se présentait, guidé par la clarté de la lune. Le silence qui régnait contrastait vivement avec son propre tumulte intérieur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait dit à Grimmjow un peu plus tôt, ne le pensant qu'à moitié, mais restait farouchement accroché à son idée d'indépendance et à sa colère qu'il trouvait justifiée. Malgré tout, les remords le tiraillaient. Et les effets de cette chaleur dont ils parlaient tous. La sorte de barrière qu'il avait constaté un peu plus tôt n'était plus aussi solide, du moins le pensait-il. Ses pensées dérivèrent de plus en plus vers Grimmjow et vers la belle stature du sexta espada, vers ses très beaux yeux et cheveux, ses longues jambes musclées, ses fesses- Ichigo coupa ici ses égarement avec un léger rougissement, préférant se concentrer sur sa course. Il devait s'éloigner le plus possible de Las Noches et de Grimmjow, pour ne plus ressentir toutes ces choses bizarres. S'il avait bien compris une chose, c'était que tout s'était déclenché à cause de la présence du bleuté près de lui. Il devait donc s'éloigner le plus possible de celui-ci et espérer tomber sur son hollow, Shiro.

Après le combat contre Aizen, Ichigo et son hollow avaient rompu leur fusion et lorsque le premier avait ouvert à nouveau les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent avait découvert son hollow hors de lui, littéralement parlant, dans son propre corps. Shiro – il s'était baptisé ainsi – l'avait alors attiré dans un longue embrassade puissante, lui chuchotant des remerciements et qu'il serait toujours son roi, avant de partir pour le Hueco Mondo à travers un garganta. Ichigo ne l'avait alors revu que le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Shiro avait débarqué à l'improviste dans sa chambre, identique au jour où il était parti, mais d'une amitié envers son roi confondante. Ichigo avait même cru avoir affaire à un autre hollow. Mais non, c'était bien le sien, qui passa de longues heures à lui expliquer qu'il s'était pris d'amitié pour lui depuis longtemps, le considérant plus comme un petit frère à protéger que comme un réel ennemi, mais jouant le rôle du méchant pour le faire progresser de force te plus vite. Ichigo avait nié, crié, réfléchi, interrogé et accepté. Shiro lui avait assuré qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il lui suffisait de l'appeler fortement en lui et qu'il répondrait, le lien entre eux étant encore très puissant. Ichigo espérait aujourd'hui qu'il ait dit vrai. S'il voulait rentrer chez lui, il aurait besoin du hollow pour ouvrir un garganta. Il l'appela intérieurement le plus fort qu'il le put et s'arrêta, fatigué. Il attendit, guettant le moindre signe de la présence de Shiro. Il patienta quelques minutes, avant d'entendre dans son dos le bruit feutré de pas dans le sable. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de constater la présence d'un vasto lorde qui n'avait rien à voir avec Shiro avant d'être attaqué et plaqué au sol. Il se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise du hollow mais il ne faisait pas le poids dans sa condition. Il enrageait de ne pas être dans sa forme de shinigami ni de connaître suffisamment de kido pour se sortir de là. Le vasto lorde le maîtrisa rapidement et l'adolescent fut surpris de ne pas être tué ou mangé tout de suite. Néanmoins, un seul regard dans les yeux intelligents du hollow le glaça.

« Oh non. Non ! Non ! Non ! »

Le vasto Lorde le retourna facilement et l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes malgré les ruades de l'adolescent pour se libérer. Celui-ci savait ce qui allait se passer, il l'avait compris à la seconde où il avait croisé le regard du hollow. Il paniqua. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager, et le hollow avait déjà arraché son boxer, seul vêtement qui le protégeait. Ichigo se sentit alors poussé la tête la première dans le sable alors que quelque chose de dur se pressait contre ses fesses. Pétrifié d'effroi, terrorisé par ce qu'il saviat qu'il allait arrivé, il hurla. Il cria jusqu'à s'en décoller les poumons, priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne le sauver. Là, tout de suite, il avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

Grimmjow fulminait. Il avait retourné Las Noches sans dessus dessous sans trouver une seule trace d'Ichigo. De retour dans sa chambre, il s'assit, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton dans les mains. Il réfléchit, essayant de se mettre à la place d'Ichigo.

« Réfléchis Grimmjow… T'es en colère, tu fais quoi… Tu buttes des hollows… Ouais mais Ichi tue pas par plaisir… Tu veux te barrer… Y t'faut un garganta ! »

Il se rua hors de sa chambre, sortant du palais à coup de sonidos, cherchant la moindre trace de reiatsu de son beta. Il le trouva rapidement et le suivit, s'inquiétait de l'endroit vers lequel il le conduisait. Plus loin commençait le territoire des vasto lorde et Ichigo était un beta, affaiblit dans son enveloppe humaine, en pleine saison d'accouplement. Ce qu'il craignait apparu devant ses yeux : Ichigo était à genoux, les épaules dans le sable, un vasto lorde sur le point de le pénétrer. Grimmjow vit rouge et appelant directement sa ressurection, se précipita sur le hollow pour lui planter ses mains dans l'abdomen. Celui-ci cria sa surprise et sa douleur, reculant pour se dégager.

« -P-Pourquoi ? Articula-t-il en grimaçant.

-T'as osé posé tes sales pattes sur mon beta, connard, feula Grimmjow, crocs sortis et posture menaçante.

-T-Tu l'as même pas pris, il est à tout le monde, grogna le vasto lorde avec toutefois un mouvement de recul. »

Grimmjow poussa un rugissement retentissant et se rua sur son adversaire, lui plantant une main dans le cœur, les doigts de l'autre plantés dans sa gorge. Le hollow produisit un petit gargouillement et s'écroula, mort. Grimmjow le balança au loin, les crocs encore découverts, les oreilles couchées. Il retourna dans sa forme originelle et se dirigea vers son beta pour recevoir un véritable coup dans la poitrine : Ichigo s'était écroulé sur le côté et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant de tous ses membres, des larmes coulant d'elles-mêmes de ses yeux grands ouverts fixés dans le vide. Il s'approcha doucement et posa avec précaution une main sur son épaule. Le plus jeune sursauta violemment et eut un mouvement de recul avant de poser les yeux sur le bleuté. Immédiatement, les larmes se mirent à couler plus abondamment encore et un sanglot étranglé sortit de la gorge serrée d'Ichigo.

« Ichi ? C'fini, j'l'ai tué, i'touchera plus jamais. Plus personne t'touchera, j'te l'promets, déclara Grimmjow de la voix la plus douce et rassurante qu'il pouvait, se rappelant le conseil d'Hallibel. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas mais laissa Grimmjow le prendre dans ses bras et le soulever, le ramenant vers Las Noches. Il accrocha ses bras autour du cou du bleuté et blotti son visage dans son creux.

« -Me lâche pas Grimm, chuchota-t-il d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

-Jamais, promit Grimmjow, ayant conscience de tous ce que lui demandait Ichigo dans cette petite phrase. »

Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive, et le protégerait de tout ce qui pourrait le blesser. Grimmjow sentit un drôle de sentiment monter, enfler dans son cœur : un mélange de joie, d'assurance, d'envie, d'amour, et de satisfaction. Il serra un peu plus fort contre lui son compagnon et avança d'un pas plus sûr que jamais vers sa chambre. Son beta l'avait choisit et accepté. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

* * *

Tadaa!

Désolée pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographes ^^'

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez moi vos impressions! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! :)

Et voilà le second chapitre! J'ai pas trop tardé pour une fois! x)

Avant tout, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et chaud au coeur!

Toutefois, je tiens à préciser que j'apprécie moyennement ceux qui réclament une suite, sans rien dire d'autre. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise, mais il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle la politesse aussi, qui consiste à dire au moins un "s'il te plait". Et quand ces personnes auront appris la politesse, elles pourront s'attaquer à la délicatesse, parce qu'il y a du travail.

Mais bon! Sinon, je voulais rappeler deux trois trucs aussi:

1. Je suis en vacances, certes, mais je vous rappelle que je travaille, et ce toute la journée, du lundi au vendredi. Je ne peux donc pas garantir de vrai délai, ni écrire autant que je le souhaite, sachant que j'ai une vingtaine de livres à lire avant la rentrée à côté de mon travail.

2. Cette fiction est bien rangée dans un rating M, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient et contiendra des relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes, parfois très décrites. Donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, et bien changez de fiction.

Voilà! :)

Sinon, les plus observateur(trice)s auront constatés que j'ai utilisé le futur tout à l'heure. Et ben oui, j'ai pas pu m'en empêché mais cette fiction se fera en 3 chapitres! u_u

Donc ceci n'est pas la fin, il y aura encore un chapitre, qui contiendra un lemon (enfin! me diront certaines) entre Grimmy et ichi ^^

Je crois que j'ai fini! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Grimmjow comprenait maintenant toute la dimension du mot "traumatisme".

Ichigo avait été si traumatisé par son agression que son attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Il était devenu le parfait beta, n'obéissant plus qu'à ses instincts, développés par la présence de son alpha près de lui. Il était docile et soumis, suivant le bleuté partout comme un petit chiot égaré. Il était encre certes réticent aux contacts physiques trop poussés, mais cela, Grimmjow pouvait le comprendre. C'était logique, _normal _. Ce qui ne l'était pas en revanche, c'était ce comportement à l'opposé du tempérament habituel de l'orangé. Grimmjow soupira et passa une main lasse sur sa nuque. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il avait sauvé Ichigo de justesse de son viol, et l'adolescent ne présentait aucun signe de retour à la normale.

"-Quelque chose ne va pas Grimm? Demanda Ichigo avec sollicitude en relevant légèrement sa tête qu'il avait posé sur les cuisses du plus âgé.

-Nan, tout va bien, t'inquiètes pas berry, répondit Grimmjow le plus sincèrement qu'il put."

Ichigo le regarda une dernière fois avec ce mélange de reconnaissance, d'admiration et de légère crainte qu'il avait adopté depuis quelques jours et posa à nouveau sa tête sur les jambes du bleuté en soupirant d'aise. La poitrine de l'arrancar se serra. Ce regard était encore plus douloureux que celui de pitié et de compassion que le plus jeune arborait lors de leur dernier combat pendant la guerre. Et Ichigo n'avait même pas ne serait-ce que ciller lorsqu'il l'avait appelé "berry". Il était pourtant sûr que le vrai Ichigo lui aurait collé un poing en pleine mâchoire s'il n'avait que suggéré ce surnom. Il posa une main distraite sur les cheveux de son beta et les caressant doucement, massant distraitement son cuir chevelu. Occuper ses mains l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir et à se déstresser. Même si d'habitude "occuper ses mains" consistait plutôt en la mise à mort systématique du moindre hollow croisant son chemin.

"C'crétin d'shinigami m'a d'jà fait perdre mes bonnes habitudes, râla-t-il à demi intérieurement."

Soudain, la voix du dit shinigami le sortit de ses pensées.

"-Grimm... Commença avec hésitation claire Ichigo, comme s'il pesait chaque mot avant de le prononcer. Tu sais, l'au-l'autre jour...

-Ouais, le coupa Grimmjow, voulant éviter à son beta de se forcer trop à se rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs.

-A-Avant que tu ne le tues, persévéra le plus jeune en essayant de contenir en vain les tremblements de sa voix, il... Il a dit qu-que j'étais encore à tout le monde... Que tu m'avais pas pris. Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là?"

Ichigo sentit Grimmjow e tendre et regretta aussitôt d'avoir amené ce sujet sur le tapis. Il ne voulait pas fâcher son alpha, ne jamais lui déplaire. Il l'avait sauvé, il était venu pour lui, et pour ça, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Et comment lui faire plus plaisir qu'en se comportant comme le parfait beta? C'était ce que voulait Grimmjow, non? Qu'il lui obéisse, qu'il le reconnaisse comme supérieur, qu'il reste avec lui, c'était ce que son alpha voulait, non? Et c'était son rôle de rester aux côtés de son alpha, de son puissant alpha qui l'avait protégé.

"C'pas important Ichi, oublies tout c'que c'connard a pu t'dire, répondit enfin Grimmjow, les dents serrées, la voix colérique."

Ichigo se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, apeuré par la voix menaçante de son alpha. Néanmoins, il voulait des réponses à ses interrogations, et il sentait au fond de lui que c'était quelque chose d'important. Tremblant, il osa ouvrir à nouveau la bouche et insister.

"M-Mais s'il a dit ça, alors d'autres pourront essayer de me... de me... s'il a raison alors je..."

Grimmjow allait céder et répondre au plus jeune lorsqu'il vit ses mains crispées en poings sur son hakama. Le fait qu'Ichigo était en train de lui résister - avec peine mais de lui résister tout de même - l'incita à pousser un peu plus loin le shinigami dans ses retranchements.

"P't-être que j'arriverai à r'faire rev'nir sa personnalité d'avant, se dit Grimmjow, tout d'un coup plein d'espoir."

"J't'ai dit non Ichi, répondit l'arrancar d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique."

Ichigo accusa les paroles physiquement, presque comme si Grimmjow venait de le bousculer réellement. Grimmjow allait l'attirer par instinct dans une étreinte rassurante mais se retint. L'orangé ne répondit pas pendant plus d'une minute, ce qui fit croire à l'arrancar que son plan avait échoué. Soudan, Ichigo commença à se redresser, enlevant sa tête de ses cuisses pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit, à même niveau que lui, mais la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux, et les mains serrées en poings tremblants sur ses genoux.

"P-Pourquoi? Demanda l'adolescent sans lever le regard, la voix tremblotante, mais pas seulement de peur nota Grimmjow."

Ichigo commençait à réapparaitre constata-t-il avec plaisir. Satisfait de voir son plan fonctionner, il y alla plus franchement encore.

"T'es mon beta, t'fais c'que j'dis et tu t'la fermes, t'as rien à dire, capiche? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton presque cruel."

La réaction d'Ichigo le prit toutefois au dépourvu.

"Mais est-ce que je suis vraiment ton beta?! S'écria Ichigo, explosant de colère, de peur et de doutes. Si tout le monde peut me prendre, pourquoi toi tu ne me clames pas?! Est ce que tu aimes ce que je suis?! Je le suis pour toi! Toi et seulement toi! Pourquoi tu veux de moi?! Je t'ai presque tué la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu! Tué! Et pourquoi j'voudrais être ton beta?! T'as voulu me tuer plusieurs fois toi aussi! Tu as blessé mes amis! Tu pourrais très bien faire comme lui! Pourquoi tu me forces pas?! Pourquoi t'es gentil avec moi?! Pourquoi tu me laisses pas te détester?! Je veux te détester Grimmjow! Te détester! Cria-t-il à plein poumon. "

Grimmjow resta interdit, assommé pas cette déferlante de mots et d'émotions.

"Mais je peux pas... dit Ichigo dans un murmure, la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié. Pourquoi je te déteste pas Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, encore abasourdi par l'adolescent qui le fixait avec ces yeux si captivants, même emplis de peine et de peur. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui semblait juste : il attira Ichigo à lui et l'embrassa, posant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela eut le mérite de figer également Ichigo. Grimmjow se souvenait à présent que comparé à lui, Ichigo n'était encore qu'un bébé, un être innocent forcé à grandir trop vite pour participer à une guerre de beaucoup trop grande ampleur pour lui. Et alors qu'il retrouvait une vie un tant soit peu normale, lui venait le chercher pour se l'attacher pour l'éternité - où à quelque chose s'y avoisinant, Grimmjow et lui ne pouvant à présent être vaincus que par peu de personnes. Le bleuté se reprocha sa stupidité et serra son beta entre ses bras, essayant de lui transmettre maladroitement ses excuses. Ichigo sembla comprendre car il autorisa grimmjow à prendre possession de sa bouche. Il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le dos, le plus âgé au-dessus de lui approfondissant leur baiser. Ichigo se laissa porter, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. Il rompit le baiser et regarda son alpha droit dans les yeux, son courage et sa fougue habituels revenus.

"-Je veux vraiment une réponse à ma question Grimmjow, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

-J'suis content de t'retrouver Ichi, sourit Grimmjow. J'ai cru que j'te reverrai plus jamais!

-Crétin... Je faisais ça pour toi je te signale, avoua Ichigo en rougissant légèrement.

-Pour moi? Répéta Grimmjow, perdu.

-Parce que tu m'as sauvé. Les instincts étaient plus faciles à gérer et... je voulais être le parfait beta pour... pour te remercier en quelque sorte. Enfin, c'était une partie de moi qui le voulait, développa Ichigo, de plus en plus rouge alors qu'il tentait de cacher sa gêne derrière un froncement de sourcil."

Grimmjow s'esclaffa et se laissa tomber sur le plus jeune, confortablement installé contre le corps souple de son beta.

"-J'te préfère comme t'es normalement _berry_.

-M'appelles pas comme ça! répliqua immédiatement Ichigo en donnant un gentil coup sur l'épaule du bleuté.

-Ça, c'est mon Ichi, souffla celui-ci avant de se redresser pour embrasser une nouvelle fois le plus jeune."

Néanmoins, ce dernier l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre ses lèvres, e regard à nouveaux sérieux.

"Grimmjow, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par 'Tu l'as même pas pris'?"

Le sexta soupira et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur Ichigo, tirant un léger "oof" de celui-ci.

"tu t'souviens c'que j't'ai expliqué avec les chaleurs et tout?"

Ichigo acquiesça.

"-Bah c'ça: c'est la saison d'accouplement alors pour proclamer un beta, faut le...

-Le monter? proposa Ichigo.

-Ouais, un truc du genre, confirma le bleuté légèrement gêné d'aborder ce sujet après ce qui était arrivé à son beta.

-Donc tant qu'on a pas couché ensemble, je suis sur le marché, c'est ça?

-... Ouais, en gros c'est ça."

Ichigo marqua un temps de silence qu'observa Grimmjow sans bouger, se concentrant plutôt sur le rythme régulier du cœur de l'orangé. Lui n'arrivait qu'à peine à entendre le sien sous son hierro. Il laissa ses pensées dériver vers son ancienne vie humaine, ce qu'il en avait gardé et perdu, lorsqu'Ichigo attira à nouveau son attention.

"Grimmjow, prends-moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix décidée en fixant son regard dans les yeux de celui qu'il espérait serait son amant."

Grimmjow resta comme deux ronds de flan. Littéralement. Il cessa de penser et son corps de bouger. Il ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien que ces trois petits mots et l'expression déterminée d'Ichigo. En dehors de ça, plus rien, le néant plénier et infini.

Quelques secondes puis minutes passèrent sans que le sexta ne bouge, ce qui commença à agacer et inquiéter Ichigo. Son côté instinctif beta était dans tous ses états, alternant entre panique et culpabilisation d'avoir plongé son alpha dans un tel état de choc. A l'inverse, lui, son côté rationnel, habituel , était de plus en plus agacé par l'absence totale de réaction de Grimmjow. Il allait se décider oui ou non ?!

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow! L'appela l'adolescent, à bout de patience."

Comme celui-ci ne fit que continuer à le regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits vides, il décida de passer au cran supérieur. Il le va la main, prêt à lui donner une bonne claque pour lui remettre la tête sur les épaules, quand son instinct prit le pas sur sa raison et transforma son geste agressif en une caresse sur la joue non couverte de son masque de Grimmjow. Ce contact sembla sortir l'arrancar de son état de transe. Avec un sursaut, il revint à lui et agrippa soudainement les épaules du plus jeune.

"-Ichi, t'es sûr? T'es pas passé loi du viol y a même pas une semaine t'sais?

-Je suis au courant, oui, cingla Ichigo sans pouvoir toutefois réprimer un frisson et un rapprochement physique notoire vers son alpha.

-J'veux juste pas t'forcer, grommela Grimmjow en lâchant les épaules de l'orangé, l'autorisant à se rapprocher.

-Tu me forces pas Grimm, et j'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon, répondit-il."

A ces mots, Grimmjow tiqua.

"-C'mment ça t'as pas l'choix? C'est ton choix Ichi, j't'obliges à rien, dit le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-Si tu ne me prends pas, d'autres vont venir, non, Alors tu me proclame comme ton beta et c'est bon, on est tranquille, expliqua l'adolescent comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde."

Grimmjow sentit la colère l'envahir comme une tempête de sable, recouvrant tout sur son passage. Alors comme ça, son beta ne lui faisait pas assez confiance ne serait-ce que pour le protéger des autres alphas? La tâche la plus basique et première d'un alpha? Il était trop faible pour lui? Certes il était arrivé juste à temps la dernière fois, mais il l'avait sauvé tout de même, au risque de se mettre tous les vasto lorde de la région à dos. Et si Ichigo n'avait pas quitté ses côtés comme il le lui avait demandé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé! Il avait fait de son mieux, et son beta lui disait clairement que c'était insuffisant? Qu'il aille se faire foutre, il n'avait rien à lui prouver sur son aptitude à être un bon alpha! Ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était _lui _qui était dépendant de l'autre pour être protégé!

"T'as qu'à aller d'mander à un aut' de t'fourrer, j'en ai rien à foutre, répliqua durement Grimmjow, écartant sans ménagement Ichigo de lui. Et t'sais quoi? J'ai pas b'soin d'toi, j'suis pas un bébé sans défense qu'à b'soin qu'on l'protège dès qu'il fait un pas, _moi_."

Sans un regard pour l'orangé, Grimmjow se leva et tourna les tallons, quittant la pièce d'un pas rageur. La porte claqua sur un Ichigo médusé. Quelle mouche avait piqué Grimmjow au juste? Il sentit la colère et le désarroi l'envahir. Il lui avait fallu tellement de courage pour demander ça à l'arrancar et lui le repoussait brutalement et en l'insultant! Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal!

"Ou alors il m'a menti et préfère un beta bien docile, pensa soudainement Ichigo. Si ça se trouve, il ne me voulait pas moi particulièrement, juste un beta pour s'accoupler et c'est tout."

Ces pensées le blessèrent plus encore que les paroles du bleuté, à son grand agacement. Cet endroit lui faisait perdre la tête, Grimmjow lui faisait perdre la tête, il commençait même à éprouver des sentiments pour son ennemi! Celui qui avait voulu le tuer par trois fois, qui avait attaqué et blessé ses amis, qui avait menacé tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'éloigne de ce palais et de Grimmjow. Ou il deviendrait réellement fou.

Une goutte d'eau tomba tout-à-coup sur ses poings serrés qu'il fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Un passage rapide de sa main sur sa joue lui apprit qu'il pleurait, et à chaudes larmes. Un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'il tentait d'essuyer d'un geste rageur ses joues, pour les retrouver plus humides encore l'instant suivant. Il lutta contre la boule énorme qu'il tentait d'avaler mais celle-ci ne fit qu'enfler alors qu'il sentait toute pensée rationnelle s'échapper de son esprit avant qu'il ne puisse s'y raccrocher. Un autre sanglot quitta sa gorge atrocement serrée, plus fort que le précédent, plus douloureux aussi, manquant de l'étouffer. La douleur et la tristesse déferlèrent alors sur lui et l'entrainèrent sans merci, le laissant écroulé sur le lit, noyé dans ses larmes et ses sanglot. Il tenta de se reprendre en main, plusieurs fois, de retrouver sa raison, mais sa poitrine semblait tordue dans tous les sens et tout lui échappait, sans qu'il ne puisse rien retenir.

Soudain, le mur extérieur explosa, coupant net les cris et gémissements contre lesquels luttait Ichigo, qui vit avec des yeux éberlué et brouillé son double se diriger vers lui avec gaieté et nonchalance.

"-Tu m'as appelé mon roi?

-S-Shiro, parvint à articuler l'orangé avant qu'un sanglot sans précédent ne lui arrache la moitié de la gorge."

Shiro se précipita immédiatement sur son roi, toute nonchalance et bonne humeur oubliées.

"Mon roi? Mon roi, quelqu'un t'as blessé? S'enquit Shiro. Je le tuerai! S'enflama-t-il."

Ichigo ne répondit pas, incapable d'articuler le moindre son, s'agrippant simplement de toutes ses forces au kimono de son ancien hollow. Celui-ci l'attira dans une étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante et se mit tout de suite sur ses gardes lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur cinq espadas. Ichigo tourna également son regard brouillé de larmes sur les nouveaux arrivants pour se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de Shiro à la vue de Grimmjow. Ce dernier semblait plus furieux que jamais. Cela suffit à Shiro pour comprendre que la souffrance de son roi avait à voir avec l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Il serra Ichigo contre lui dans un attitude protectrice et siffla de colère à l'égard du bleuté qui lui rendit un regard noir, la bouche tordue dans une mimique menaçante. Rendant son regard à Grimmjow, Shiro assura sa prise sur son roi et quitta la pièce à coup de sonidos. Percevant le bleuté sur ses talons, il accéléra, le semant définitivement à quelques kilomètres de Las Noches. C'est en entendant les échos d'un rugissement rageur qu'il sut qu'il avait gagné la course. Un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'adolescent qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras, faisant s'emplir son cœur de colère et d'inquiétude.

Shiro courut pendant encore un long moment, avant de tomber sur les montagnes du Hueco Mondo, abritant des hollows de moindre classe et de adjuchas, donc rien de menaçant pour lui. Son reiatsu suffisait à les tenir tous éloignés. Il avait dans ces montagnes une grotte qu'il avait aménagé et dans lequel il se reposait de temps en temps. Il y emmena son roi qui depuis s'était endormi, les joues encore striées de larmes.

Lorsqu'il eut déposé Ichigo sur son lit, il commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse: qu'avait fait cet arrancar à son roi? Il pouvait facilement voir que l'adolescent n'avait aucune blessure visible, ce qui supposait qu'il avait été atteint moralement. Et Shiro connaissait par cœur son roi, pour avoir partagé la moindre de ses pensées, la moindre de ses émotions pendant pratiquement un an. Il le connaissait même mieux que lui-même.

"Il a dû être rej'té... C't'un beta, l'est plus sensible... Ou alors i's'croit faible... Ça a t'jours le même effet ça, déprime et tout... Mais jamais il a pleuré, extérieurement en tout cas... Donc c'plus grave que tout c'qui c'est passé jusqu'à maint'nant, résonna-t-il."

Agacé de n'arriver à rien de concret, Shiro envisagea la possibilité d'aller directement demandé à l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus ce qu'il se passait réellement mais écarta rapidement l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ichigo tout seul. et le ramener à cet arrancar était inenvisageable pour le moment.

"Nah, faut qu'j'attende le réveil d'Ichigo, se résigna-t-il."

Il patienta donc au chevet de l'adolescent, le laissant se reposer et récupérer. Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ses cils collés par les larmes séchées. Un tambourinement à l'arrière de son crâne le fit grimacer alors qu'il observait son environnement. Il trouva vite Shiro, assit par terre à côté du lit, en train de le fixer du regard.

"-S-Shiro... Commença-t-il d'une voi rauque d'avoir trop crié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'i' s'passe mon roi? Kitty t'as fait du mal? Embraya directement Shiro.

-K-Kitty? Répéta Ichigo, confus.

-Ouais, c'ui aux ch'veux bleus. Sa ressurection c'est un chat si j'me souviens bien. J'sais plus son nom par contre.

-G-Grimmjow, répondit Ichigo à la question muette de son hollow, éberlué de sentir à nouveau ses yeux s'humidifier."

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer _encore_! Si?

"-Ok, ok, c'lui l'problème, j'ai capté, pas la peine d'pleurer encore, j'te croyais plus fort qu'ça Ichi, ça t'ressemble pas.

-Je ne me ressemble plus beaucoup depuis que je suis ici...Dit Ichigo d'un ton désabusé, ravalant ses larmes.

-Raconte."

Et Ichigo s'exécuta, racontant tout de la visite de Neliel deux semaines plus tôt au départ furieux de Grimmjow de la chambre, sans omettre aucun détail, aucun sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé. Si quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre et l'aider, c'était le hollow qui avait partagé sa vie de la manière la plus intime possible pendant un an. Une fois son récit terminé, Ichigo se tut et attendit le verdict de Shiro. Celui-ci garda le silence quelques instants de plus, l'air pensif.

"-T'es vraiment con mon roi, déclara-t-il tout de go.

-Q-Quoi?

-Bah Grimmjow, c'est ton alpha. J'veux dire pas juste un d'passage mais ton Alpha, c'lui 'vec qui t'es destiné à passer l'reste d'ton existence. Et c'pareil pour lui. Et toi t'l'as carrément insulté dans son rôle d'alpha. pas étonnant qu'i' t'ait viré, développa Shiro sur un ton presque moqueur. R'marque, t'as d'la chance, d'autres aurait été moins cool. T'l'aurais eu ton viol c'te fois."

Ichigo dévisagea son hollow d'un air effaré. Shiro n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre des gants mais là, c'était un peu dur à digérer. Néanmoins, Ichigo réussit à voir à peu près ce que l'albinos voulait dire.

"-Tu veux dire que Grimmjow ne pense pas à moi que comme à un beta pour s'accoupler?

-Bien sûr qu'il pense à toi comme à un beta à monter! C't un alpha quand même! Mais y a pas qu'ça. Un alpha banal t'aurais laissé t'faire violer. L'aurait p't-être même participé tiens. Grimmjow a butté le vasto lorde et a pris le risque de s'mettre toute la population sur l'dos. Rien qu'pour toi, _ma reine_.

-Quoi? Alors il... il m'aime? Hésita Ichigo, rougissant face aux pensées qui envahissaient à présent son esprit.

-C'plus compliqué qu'ça, majesté. L'amour, c'pas trop un truc d'hollow t'vois? On connait pas trop. Mais j'suppose qu'tu peux rapprocher ça d'l'amour ouais. "

Ichigo médita ces paroles quelques instants. S'il croyait Shiro - et il avait tout lieu de le croire - alors il n'avait plus qu'à faire ses excuses à Grimmjow... Le seul fait d'y penser fit gémir de bonheur son instinct de soumission et grogner son ego. Il n'allait pas se rabaisser à rentrer la queue entre les jambes vers Grimmjow en se répandant en excuses! Non, il avait un peu plus de fierté que ça! Mais comment parler à Grimmjow alors? Et le voir? Il avait eu l'air totalement hors de lui lorsque Shiro l'avait emmené... Mais ça aussi c'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui l'avait appelé après tout... D'ailleurs en parlant de Shiro...

"-Shiro?

-Ouaip, répondit d'un ton joyeux le hollow.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant tout ce temps? Demanda curieusement Ichigo.

-Tu veux dire, pourquoi j'suis pas rev'nu t'voir? Reformula Shiro avec un sourire moqueur."

Ichigo ne répondit pas mais rougit légèrement. Shiro s'esclaffa.

"-T'es pas l'seul à chercher quelqu'un Ichi, j'me suis trouvé ma Beta moi aussi, répondit fièrement l'albinos.

-Vraiment? Tu es un alpha?

-Ouaip, répondit Shiro d'un air fier et satisfait.

-Mais pourquoi je suis un beta moi alors? Demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Herm, c'est un peu d'ma faute en fait... Commença à expliquer Shiro, légèrement gêné. T'étais ni un beta ni un alpha au début, mais quand t'as comm'cé à m'entendre, ben le lien s'est activé s'tu veux, et 'vec le temps, ben j't'ai influencé en quelque sorte. J'suis un alpha pur alors, à l'inverse, t'es d'venu un beta pur."

Ichigo resta muet, la bouche grande ouverte dans une vaine tentative de répondre quelque chose à l'explication de son hollow. Ses lévres s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent plusieurs fois d'affiler, sans trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Colère, frustration, soulagement, il ne savait pas quels mots pourraient être assez justes. Aussi envoya-t-il un crochet du droit foudroyant à l'albinos, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

"-'key, j'l'avais mérité mon roi, admit Shiro en se massant la machoîre.

-Ouais, tu l'as dit, approuva Ichigo avant de s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement sur le lit. Bon, c'est de ta faute si je suis un beta, d'accord, mais pourquoi je le suis encore alors que tu n'es plus en moi? Je ne suis plus à moitié hollow maintenant, non?

-Ben en fait si. On a fusionné Ichi, et quand on s'est s'paré, ben ça s'est pas fait total'ment, t'vois? J'ai encore un p'tit bout d'toi en moi et toi d'moi en toi. C'est c'qui fait qu'j'ai pu t'entendre à l'aut' bout du Hueco Mondo. D'ailleurs, maint'nant qu't'as Kitty, j'vais pouvoir t'confier à lui et m'occuper d'ma p'tite famille.

-Tu as une famille? Répéta Ichigo, abasourdi, oubliant sa colère face au procédé d'échange de protection mentionné pas l'albinos.

-Ouaip. Des jumeaux, répondit avec un grand sourire Shiro. Une fille et un garçon. 'Faudra qu'tu viennes les voir d'temps en temps t'sais? T'es leur oncle, et j'ai app'lé ma fille Ichigo.

-Shiro! Râla Ichigo pour la forme."

Shiro s'exclaffa, sachant très bien qu'en réalité, Ichigo était touché. Soudain, un frisson bien connu traversa son échine, et son sourire s'élargit.

"-P't-être que toi aussi t'formera ta famille Ichi.

-Quoi?! Je vois pas comment! S'écria Ichigo. Je suis toujours un homme, merci!

-C'pas important pour les hollows mais j'suis sûr que Kitty t'expliqu'ra ça mieux qu'moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pas d'mander à l'intéressé?

-Qu-"

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de finir son exclamation qu'un Grimmjow enragé dans sa forme libérée se présentait à l'entrée de la grotte dans laquelle ils résidaient.

"Rends-moi mon beta! Gronda-t-il, les crocs montré, la posture menaçante et les oreilles couchées."

* * *

Tadaa! :D

Alors, vous avez aimé?

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de frappe ^^'

Laissez moi vos impressions et à bientôt! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey! :)

Voilà enfin la suite (et fin) tant attendue de _Sois Mon Beta_!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, mais mes études m'ont vraiment accaparées! Maintenant que tout ça se calme un peu, je vais pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture! :)

Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, alors merci à vous tous et toutes pour votre soutien, vos encouragements, et vos compliments. Merci merci merci!

Sinon, je travaille sur le projet de traduire plus de fictions anglaises en français. Plusieurs ont aimé _Le Shinigami et le Gamin Espada_, alors je me suis dit que d'autres, ça pourrait être sympa :)

J'ai donc demandé à **Vaerin7** si elle était d'accord pour que je traduise certaines de ses fictions. Si vous lisez aussi l'anglais, je vous conseille vivement de lire ses fics, elles sont superbes! Elle en a écrit beaucoup sur la relation Alpha/Beta notamment. C'est en partie d'elle que m'ait venue l'idée et l'envie d'écrire cette fic :) Elle a accepté que je les traduise, donc il y aura 'autres fictions de ce genre à venir! ;)

En attendant, cette fic s'achève... avec un lemon bien sur! Donc les warnings habituels ;)

Et bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!_  
_

* * *

_"Rends-moi mon beta! Gronda-t-il, les crocs montrés, la posture menaçante et les oreilles couchées._

-Grimm...?"

Grimmjow braqua son regard sur son beta, nu et debout au milieu de la pièce, près - bien trop près - de l'autre alpha albinos. S'il avait envie d'attraper son beta et de l'embrasser à le rendre stupide, il se retint. Il avait un autre alpha à gérer présentement, et un alpha sacrément puissant.

"Écartes-toi de lui Ichi, gronda-t-il.

-Mais Grimm, c'est, commença Ichigo.

-Je t'ai dit de t'écarter de lui! Rugit Grimmjow, de plus en plus menaçant.

-Faut ce qu'il te dit Aibou, intervint Shiro d'un air passablement amusé, il est pas très content là alors va lui faire un bon gros câlin."

Malgré le ton moqueur de l'albinos, l'adolescent compris que le conseil était plus que sérieux et que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, la situation risquait de s'envenimer. Sans discuter plus, il se dirigea vers Grimmjow, partagé entre sa fierté lui intimant de ne montrer aucun signe de soumission et son bon sens lui hurlant de trouver un moyen de calmer Grimmjow, sans compter ses instincts beta pleurant d'envie de retourner auprès de son alpha pour s'excuser et lui demander de le prendre, de le clamer comme sien, enfin. A pas lents, il rejoignit le bleuté, sous le regard brûlant de ce dernier et celui attentif et amusé de son hollow. Ichigo sentit une vague de soulagement et de bien-être l'envahir lorsqu'il fut enfin aux côtés de son alpha, si puissante que ses jambes en tremblèrent, peinant à supporter son poids, et que ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

"Pas encore! Ragea-t-il, sans toutefois faire de mouvement pour essuyer ses yeux, trop oppressé par la tension qui s'accumulait dans la caverne."

Grimmjow passa à la vitesse de l'éclair un bras autour de la taille de son beta quand celui-ci fut arrivé à ses côtés, le serrant contre lui. Un sourd grognement résonna dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il montrait toujours les crocs à l'albinos. Il n'aimait pas l'amusement qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'autre alpha, ni l'attention qu'il portait à chaque mouvement de son beta. C'était _son _beta, le sien, et rien que le sien, à jamais! Et il ne laisserait rien ni personne l'empêcher de le garder à ses côtés, pas même Ichigo lui-même. En grondant toujours, il fit pivoter Ichigo devant lui, son dos contre son torse et, tout en maintenant le contact visuel avec l'autre alpha, se pencha lentement jusqu'à poser ses crocs sur l'épaule nue de l'adolescent. Montrant ainsi clairement qu'Ichigo était son beta, il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule avant d'enfoncer ses dents suffisamment profondément pour tirer quelques gouttes de sang, créant ainsi l'esquisse de la future marque qu'il posera sur son beta lorsqu'il le revendiquera comme sien. Il fut satisfait de voir l'autre alpha froncer les sourcils, ne prêtant aucune attention au glapissement de douleur qu'avait poussé Ichigo. Il défia du regard l'albinos d'oser faire quoi que ce soit avec un grand sourire carnassier, sa rage et sa soif de sang et de combat l'aveuglant. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille d'Ichigo, l'enveloppant de ses bras, ses pattes griffues reposant sur le ventre et l'entrejambe de son beta, cachant à la vue de tous son intimité tout en faisant montre de sa possessivité. L'autre alpha fronça un peu plus les sourcils devant le défi, bougeant légèrement pour se mettre en position de combat. Grimmjow laissa un grognement entre l'agacement et l'impatience lui échapper. Son instinct lui disait autant d'emmener son beta loin d'ici que de combattre cet autre alpha. Ce fut Ichigo qui le décida.

"G-Grimm? Tenta timidement Ichigo, conscient que le moindre faux pas résulterait en un combat surement à mort qu'il ne voulait pas voir se dérouler."

Face au manque de réponse de Grimmjow, l'adolescent pris son courage à deux mains et posa gentiment sa paume de main contre la joue de l'arrancar en furie, tentant de le calmer avec les peu de moyens qu'il possédait, ne pouvant bouger plus son corps sous la prise de fer de Grimmjow.

"G-Grimm, c'est Shiro, mon hollow intérieur. Enfin, mon ex-hollow intérieur, précisa-t-il alors que le dit hollow laissait entendre un ricanement moqueur. I-Il est venu me chercher parce que je l'ai appelé, avec l-le... le vasto lorde."

Il sentit Grimmjow se raidir contre lui et son grondement continu s'amplifier. Ichigo se fustigea pour sa propre stupidité d'avoir remis sur le tapis un sujet aussi épineux.

"I-Il est comme un frère pour moi Grimm, il veille juste sur moi e-et il a cru que tu m'avais fait du mal dans la chambre alors il m'a emmené, finit d'expliquer Ichigo, se maudissant à chaque bégaiement qu'il produisait."

Même si Grimmjow n'avait pas posé son regard sur lui durant son explication, ses yeux focalisés sur l'autre alpha dans la caverne, l'adolescent sut qu'il l'avait entendu: son grondement avait considérablement baissé en volume.

Grimmjow fulminait intérieurement. Ses instincts lui hurlaient de déchiqueter l'alpha qui avait osé éloigner de lui son beta et de montrer à Ichigo exactement qui était son alpha, mais sa conscience, bien que discrète, l'obligeait à prendre en considération ce que lui disait Ichigo. Même si ça le mettait dans une rage folle que son beta ait été pris par un autre soit disant parce qu'il l'avait blessé - alors que c'était plutôt l'inverse, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais - il restait que l'albinos n'avait pas touché son beta malgré sa nudité. Il pouvait le sentir, Ichigo était toujours pur et intact. Et ce dernier serait hors de lui s'il tuait quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son frère, et ne voudrait plus ni rester avec lui, ni le laisser le marquer et le faire sien. En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème raisonna Grimmjow, puisqu'il pouvait tout à fait le forcer et l'enchainer, c'était chose assez courante chez les hollows. Il l'avait lui-même déjà fait avec quelques betas récalcitrants. Mais Ichigo était son Beta, celui qui lui était destiné, et quand bien même il pouvait le forcer, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il ne pouvait donc pas tuer cet alpha, ce qui le fit enrager un peu plus. Il ne l'aimait pas, ce qu'il lisait dans son regard l'agaçait. Il n'aimait ni l'amusement, ni la malice, et encore moins l'inquiétude pour son beta qu'il y voyait. Il resserra sa prise autour d'Ichigo, toujours aussi menaçant envers l'autre hollow. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision.

Shirosaki fixait avec attention l'arrancar tenant son roi. Il était puissant, très puissant -plus que dans ses souvenirs d'ailleurs - et rien ne garantissait qu'il n'y laisserait pas des plumes si un combat devait s'engager. S'il était plus rapide, il ne pensait pas avoir la même force brute ni la même rage de tuer en cet instant. Il espérait bien que l'intervention de son roi avait traversée le voile de furie qui semblait aveugler l'alpha. Il comprenait tout à fait la réaction du bleuté et, s'il avait été à sa place, il se serait déjà tué. Ce que l'arrancar était encore tout à fait capable de faire, ce qui inquiétait autant que réjouissait Shirosaki. Un adversaire à sa taille était chose rare au Hueco Mondo, et ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas un peu amusé, mais Ichigo serait surement contrarié et sa beta en colère. Et sil y avait bien une chose qu'il redoutait, c'était sa beta en colère. Il réprima un frisson au souvenir de la dernière colère de sa compagne, son sourire démentiel se tordant imperceptiblement en une grimace. Non, il avait plutôt intérêt à régler cette affaire rapidement et à laisser Ichigo gérer son alpha - ce dont il devrait être capable selon lui. Il fallait qu'il rentre de toute façon.

Soudain, Grimmjow prit la parole.

"Ne touches plus à Ichi, gronda-t-il, avant de soulever Ichigo pour le porter dans ses bras et de s'éloigner à coups de sonidos."

Sirosaki éclata de rire, à la fois soulagé et amusé. Il était assez content malgré tout de ne pas avoir eu à combattre l'alpha de son roi - les colères de sa beta étaient bien trop effrayantes pour que ça en vaille la peine - et se réjouissait de voir son roi entre de bonnes mains. Ou pattes. S'il ne se trompait pas, il avait de grandes chances de ne pas pouvoir sortir de son lit pendant deux bonnes semaines pensa-t-il avec amusement, avant de se diriger vers son chez lui, où l'attendait sa famille, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ichigo se rongeait les sangs. Quasi littéralement. Il était dans les bras de Grimmjow, porté comme une princesse, nu, et en plein milieu du désert du Hueco Mondo. Oh et il allait se faire arracher la tête par Grimmjow. Il pouvait sentir la colère irradier de lui, ce qui lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller et de disparaître dans un trou. Malheureusement, ils allaient si vite qu'il n'avait pas le temps de repérer une cachette potable avant qu'une dune ne vienne en cacher une autre. Et Grimmjow n'apprécierait peut-être pas. Ichigo avait bien essayé de lui parler mais le vent qui fouettait son visage avec la vitesse faisait se perdre ses mots dans le vent. Et de toute façon, il doutait que Grimmjow veuille bien l'écouter. Il restait donc là, dans les bras du bleuté - faute de choix - à essayer de agripper au cou du bleuté par peur de tomber tout en cachant son intimité. Il était terriblement conscient de sa nudité juste sous les yeux de l'arrancar et du premier passant venu. N'étant pas très porté vers l'exhibitionnisme, il tenta de cacher ce qu'il pouvait avec la main qu'il n'avait pas accrochée autour du cou de l'arrancar. Il avait voulu demander à Grimmjow d'essayer de lui trouver de quoi se couvrir au moins l'entrejambe, mais quelque chose lui disait que le bleuté serait peu enclin à entendre sa requête. Il enfouit son visage dans le torse de l'arrancar, surpris de voir que l'armure blanche qui recouvrait Grimmjow n'était pas tranchante comme il l'aurait imaginé mais lisse et finalement assez soyeuse. Il posa son visage surchauffé par la gêne contre l'endroit où Grimmjow aurait eu un cœur s'il était encore humain et ferma les yeux, soudain las. Il se laissa bercer par la course rapide mais régulière de son porteur. En fermant les yeux, il se rendit compte que Grimmjow sentait bon, que son odeur était plus forte sous sa forme la plus puissante, ce qui au lieu de le déranger le mis plus à l'aise. Il se moula un peu plus dans l'embrasse de l'arrancar, s'appuyant plus franchement contre son torse. Il ne savait pas combien de temps le trajet jusqu'à Las Noches prendrait, ayant passé le premier voyage entre une crise de larmes sans précédent et des évanouissements répétitifs, dans les bras de Shirosai cette fois là réalisa-t-il avec embarras et contrariété. Il allait sérieusement devoir expliquer à ces alphas qu'il savait et pouvait marcher, même s'il était un bêta. Il restait un mâle!

"Et merde, voilà que je me mets à raisonner comme eux. Un mâle? Sérieusement? Reprends-toi Ichigo! Se fustigea-t-il, en colère contre lui-même."

Soudain quelque chose vint chatouiller sa joue. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et attrapa ce qui se révéla être une mèche de cheveux de Grimmjow. Ichigo écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de porter son regard vers la chevelure bleue de l'arrancar. Il avait complétement oublié que ses cheveux poussaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse lorsqu'il libérait son zampakuto. D'autres mèches emportées par le vent vinrent échouer sur son visage. Il les attrapa à nouveau et les examina. Il constata avec étonnement que la lune leur donnait une multitude de reflets qui étrangement le fascinèrent. Décidant que c'était une occupation comme une autre, il continua à contempler les cheveux, ajoutant au fur et à mesure ceux qui attérissaient sur son visage, appréciant leur texture, leur souplesse et leurs reflets. Il jouait silencieusement avec, les pliant et leur faisant prendre différentes formes, inconscient du lourd regard turquoise qui pesait sur lui.

Grimmjow grogna intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit ses cheveux pris dans quelque chose, ce qui était assez étrange puisqu'il courait au beau milieu d'un désert, sans un seul arbre ni obstacle dépassant un mètre de hauteur. Lorsque plus de la moitié de ses cheveux furent prisonniers, il faillit faire retentir un juron jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Ichigo, qui était en fait le voleur de sa chevelure. Il allait lui demander _gentiment _de laisser ses putain de foutus cheveux trop longs tranquilles quand il aperçu l'air concentré qu'arborait l'adolescent. Son attention semblait toute entière focalisée sur ses cheveux alors qu'il jouait avec. Grimmjow retint un soupir entre amusement et agacement et accéléra. Il n'avait qu'une hâte: rentrer et avoir une petite _conversation _avec son beta.

Ichigo soupira de soulagement en voyant Las Noches s'approcher de plus en plus. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la vue du palais d'Aizen lui procurerait un sentiment ressemblant de près ou de loin à du soulagement mais depuis quelques jours, tous ses réflexes semblaient s'inverser, se retourner complétement pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation: il se sentait en sécurité auprès d'un ennemi qui avait juré de le tuer, il faisait confiance à son hollow qui voulait lui prendre sa place, il était content d'aller à Las Noches... Le monde à l'envers. Mais la bizarrerie avait été son quotidien pendant tellement de temps que finalement, la normalité était ce qui semblait inhabituel, hors contexte. Il n'en était pas non plus à être heureux de cette situation de beta, d'alpha et d'ex-espadas sensés être morts mais ce n'était pas si dramatique. Il avait vécu pire après tout, non?

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas du bon côté: la porte du palais était à l'est alors qu'ils venaient du sud. Les murs se rapprochaient de plus en plus et Grimmjow ne changeait toujours pas de direction, fonçant droit sur les murs. C'est quand Grimmjow lui grogna un "Accroches toi" qu'il compris ce que voulait faire l'arrancar. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester et passa précipitamment ses deux bras autour du cou du bleuté quand un bras du bleuté le lâcha pour former un cero en direction du mur. Le bras sous ses épaules étaient maintenant sous ses fesses, le laissant en équilibre précaire alors que les murs à quelques mètres d'eux s'effondraient avec fracas. Grimmjow ne ralentit pratiquement pas au grand damne d'Ichigo et continua sa course effrénée jusqu'à ses appartements. Ichigo laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise lorsque Grimmjow le lâcha. Il fut surpris d'atterrir sur un lit et non pas sur le sol, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Grimmjow le poussant déjà à s'allonger sur le lit, se plaçant sur ses mains et genoux au-dessus de lui, le visage dévoré par un sourire carnassier.

Grimmjow était ravi. Et frustré. Et en colère. Et inquiet. Et jaloux. Et content. Il était ravi d'avoir remis là où aurait du rester son beta, c'est-à-dire sur son lit, et de l'avoir sous lui, nu et attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Il était frustré de toute cette envie qu'il avait refoulé depuis si longtemps et qu'il était en train de toucher du doigt. Il était furieux de ce qui venait de se passer, furieux envers Ichigo d'être parti et de l'avoir insulté dans son rôle d'alpha, furieux envers cet hollow albinos qui avait kidnappé son beta, et furieux envers lui-même de ne pas avoir su et pu récupérer plus tôt son beta, de l'avoir laissé blessé et sans surveillance, à la merci de n'importe quel hollow déterminé. Il était inquiet du bien-être de son beta, se demandant comment l'adolescent prenait cette énième péripétie. Il était jaloux de l'autre hollow qui avait pu toucher la peau nue de son beta, qu'il puisse mieux prendre soin d'Ichigo que lui, il était même jaloux des grains de sable qui avaient pu toucher des parties du corps de l'adolescent que lui-même n'avait pas encore découvert! Mais il était content que son beta soit finalement à ses côtés et qu'il puisse enfin le faire totalement sien. Bon, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il allait dévorer une fraise bientôt, histoire de lui faire comprendre à qui exactement elle appartenait. Quand il en aurait fini avec elle, elle ne pourra plus partir. Littéralement.

Ichigo resta perplexe mais étrangement content, allongé sur le lit, juste en dessous de Grimmjow qui le fixait de son regard intense de prédateur. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, ou tout du moins s'en doutait fortement mais ne savait vraiment comment y réagir. S'il suivait son instinct, alors il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la croupe vers Grimmjow et lui lancer le regard le plus chaud qu'il avait en réserve - si une telle réserve existait. Mais il restait un homme, jusqu'alors plutôt attiré par les filles, même si aucune ne lui avait vraiment donné envie d'aller voir ce qui se tramait sous ses jupes. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment s'intéresser à qui que ce soit, et même si Rukia avait un charme certain et était restée des semaines dans sa chambre, il n'avait jamais pu la voir autrement que comme une amie. Presque comme une grande sœur autoritaire. Dans tous les cas, rien ne devrait lui faire sentir qu'il était prêt pour ce qu'il allait arriver: il n'était pas gay, n'avait aucune expérience et Grimmjow n'avait quitté le statut d'ennemi voulant sa mort plus que toute autre chose que depuis quelques jours. Tout ça allait trop vite, bien trop vite pour lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque part heureux de voir sa vie s'emballer à nouveau, de ne plus être dans cette espèce d'attente vaine. Combien de jours, de semaines, de mois avait-il passé à attendre que quelqu'un débarque à l'improviste dans sa chambre pour lui dire qu'un nouvel ennemi était apparu et qu'il fallait qu'il monte à nouveau au front? Qu'un ami était en danger? Qu'il fallait à nouveau sauver le monde? Il se sentait souvent coupable de souhaiter que quelque chose de mal se passe mais prétendre être un adolescent normal le tuait. Comment supporter le vide de sa vie d''étudiant après avoir été pris dans un tourbillon de combats, de menaces, d'ennemis à abattre et d'amis à sauver? Et Grimmjow était arrivé. Ou plutôt Nell. Et depuis, il se comportait bizarrement, ses émotions exubérantes lui donnaient l'impression de s'être transformé en adolescente en pleine puberté. Le monde marchait à l'envers de ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors connu, et lui devait composer avec. Ichigo se sentit soudainement révolté par l'enchainement des événements, par son statut de beta qui transformait tout, de sa vision au comportement de ceux qu'il devrait craindre. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait maintenant plus vivant que jamais. Là, sur ce lit, sous le regard vorace de Grimmjow. Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un sans paraitre faible pour autant. Il savait que le bleuté ne le considérait pas comme faible, il pouvait le voir à la fierté et l'arrogance qu'il dégageait à chaque fois qu'il le clamait comme sien devant les autres. Et, quand bien même le fait d'être rapporté à une possession ne lui plaisait pas, l'orangé ressentait un fort mélange de reconnaissance, de fierté et de dignité devant les actions de Grimmjow. Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre de laisser Grimmjow le clamer réellement et irrémédiablement. Il avait besoin d'un alpha, c'était sûr, et d'après Shiro, Grimmjow était ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à son âme sœur. Autrement dit, il était le meilleur alpha qu'il pourrait jamais trouver. Mais Grimmjow avait un caractère si difficile à gérer, il était si sauvage, animal, et même s'il était physiquement superbe, Ichigo n'était pas prêt à laisser Grimmjow croire qu'il pouvait faire et dire ce qu'il voulait avec lui, ni qu'il pourrait le traiter comme n'importe quelle femelle hollow.

Sentant les mains de Grimmjow s'aventurer sur son torse, Ichigo se décida à mettre les choses au clair avant de le regretter, même s'il doutait que Grimmjow accepterait de l'écouter dans son état.

"Grimmjow, commença Ichigo en posant ses mains sur celles plus larges de l'espada. Grimmjow, je veux juste savoir quelque chose avant."

Il n'obtint dans un premier temps aucune réponse, le bleuté le fixant toujours intensément, mais les mains de ce dernier s'immobilisèrent. Voyant là un encouragement, Ichigo poursuivit.

"Je suis à toi, c'est sûr, et je suis désolé d'avoir remis en cause ton statut d'alpha... Tu es, j'en suis sûr, un très bon alpha, mais... mais je veux aussi que tu sois à moi, tu comprends? Qu'il y ait une sorte d'égalité entre nous deux."

Grimmjow contempla Ichigo, étudia minutieusement son expression. Il semblait nerveux, inquiet mais confiant en même temps. Il avait un regard similaire à celui qu'il avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus la dernière fois. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune pitié dans les yeux de l'adolescent, juste de la nervosité et de la confiance. Il lui faisait confiance, réalisa Grimmjow. Il sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine et grimaça légèrement sous la sensation. Il se sentait incroyablement... heureux. Sa colère s'effaçait petit à petit pour laisser place à ce nouveau sentiment, ses traits se détendirent et son sourire de prédateur disparut. Il observa encore l'adolescent, rejouant dans son esprit les mots que l'adolescent venaient de prononcer. Sa fierté et son orgueil lui ordonnaient de montrer à ce beta qui était exactement l'alpha, qu'il ne recevait d'ordre de personne, et qu'il serait toujours en position de dominance. Mais son instinct lui dictait de traiter ce jeune beta avec douceur, avec délicatesse. De l'écouter. Il ne faisait pas vraiment dans la délicatesse, mais il avait tujours suivi son instinct. Il remonta la main qu'il avait posé sur la hanche du plus jeune jusqu'à la joue droite de celui-ci, un nouveau pincement dans la poitrine le faisant tressaillir lorsqu'Ichigo blottit son visage dans cette main. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant répondre à la demande de son beta mais s'abstint. Il ne savait pas quoi ni comment dire, et quand bien même il l'aurait su, sa gorge était si serrée que ses mots ne pourraient certainement pas en sortir. A la place, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo, sans chercher à ouvrir la bouche de celui-ci ou à appliquer de pression. C'était le maximum de délicatesse qu'il pouvait faire, et il espérait que l'adolescent comprendrait ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer par des mots.

Ichigo eut un franc sourire contre les lèvres de Grimmjow avant d'entrouvrir les siennes, devinant que son alpha venait de lui donner son accord pour sa requête. Il sentit la langue du bleuté s'introduire sans heurt dans sa bouche et le laissa faire alors qu'il entamait le baiser le plus passionné et chargé d'émotion de sa vie. Ichigo, après avoir laissé un temps la langue de Grimmjow explorer sa bouche, se mit à participer et gémit de plaisir en sentant le corps du plus âgé s'allonger sur le sien, ses coudes encadrant son visage. Ichigo se sentit s'enfoncer dans le matelas et fut ravi de sentir contre lui les formes dures mais souples de Grimmjow. A bout de souffle, il rompit le baiser, haletant. Il avait soudainement extrêmement chaud, tout son corps le brûlait. Alors que ce qui lui restait d'esprit lui rappelait que c'était sûrement les effets tant attendus de la chaleur, il lui sembla que sa température montait en flèche sans jamais s'arrêter, couvrant son corps d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, le rendant brillant et glissant sous celui de Grimmjow, alors que son souffle s'accélérait.

"G-Grimm... Gémit-il sans pouvoir se retenir."

Il espérait que son alpha comprenne par lui-même sans qu'il n'ait à formuler à haute voix son problème. Il avait beau être au courant de ce qui se produisait en lui et de ce que cela signifiait, il n'était pas prêt à le dire à haute voix. Grimmjow saisit immédiatement le problème de son beta et eut un sourire carnassier. Enfin, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça! Ça ne pouvait tomber plus à pic! Il embrassa à nouveau Ichigo, essayant de lui montrer en un baiser toute la passion et l'envie qu'il avait de lui. A l'entente d'un nouveau gémissement du plus jeune, Grimmjow grogna de plaisir.

Avec un sourire de loup, il donna un coup de rein sur le bassin du plus jeune, ce qui lui permit d'entendre à nouveau cette voix qui le faisait frissonner de la tête au pied. Dieu qu'il aimait la voix de l'orangé lorsqu'il gémissait! Il répéta l'opération alors qu'Ichigo passait ses bras autour de son cou, massant la base de ses cheveux de ses doigts agiles. Grimmjow en aurait ronronner! Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était effectivement ce qu'il était en train de faire, le bleuté réalisa qu'il était toujours sous sa forme libérée. Il repassa rapidement sous sa forme plus humaine et se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir à califourchon sur le bassin du plus jeune. Celui-ci rougit à la vue du torse sculpté de l'espada lorsque le bleuté enleva sa veste. Lorsqu'il le vit se lever et tirer sur l'obi de son hakama, il ferma les yeux et les couvrit de ses mains. Il était certes embarrassé de voir Grimmjow entièrement nu, mais plus encore par l'envie presque irrésistible qui le traversait de le voir justement, de le toucher, de le goûter...

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu oh mon dieu! Je pense et je réagis comme une fille! Se désola l'adolescent intérieurement, plus embarrassé que jamais. Bon allez Ichigo, un peu de courage!"

Il écarta les doigts de ses mains et ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Grimmjow toujours debout au pied du lit, le regardant d'un air mi-amusé, mi-moqueur. Ce fut suffisant pour aviver la fierté d'Ichigo, qui enleva ses mains et se redressa, refusant de montrer plus longtemps à l'espada sa gêne. Il s'assit puis passa à quatre pattes, s'approchant doucement mais surement de Grimmjow qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Celui-ci attendait patiemment. Il avait vite compris qu'Ichigo était totalement inexpérimenté et l'idée d'être son premier (et dernier!) dans ce domaine le réjouissait tant qu'il se trouvait des trésors de patience pour rendre cette première fois inoubliable pour l'orangé. Il observa le plus jeune se mettre à genou sur le bord du lit, face à lui, se retrouvant face à ses pectoraux. Il aimait beaucoup cette différence de taille entre eux, lui permettant, il en était sûr, de caler la tête du plus jeune sous son menton.

Ichigo hésita un instant avant de poser sa paume ouverte sur le ventre musclé et sculpté par les abdominaux de son alpha. Plus le temps passait et plus son esprit était embrumé par son instinct de beta et l'insupportable chaleur qui régnait en lui et semblait consumer la moindre parcelle d'esprit qui lui restait, mais Grimmjow était si beau qu'il voulait, non, devait prendre son temps pour l'admirer. Il n'osa descendre son regard ni sa main trop bas, s'arrêtant au bas de son ventre avant de lever les yeux vers le bleuté, nerveux. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire encourageant et écarta les bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était libre d'explorer autant qu'il le souhaitait son corps. Rasséréné, Ichigo laissa son regard caresser chaque muscle, chaque courbe, chaque ligne du corps de Grimmjow, ses mains suivant le chemin invisible que traçaient ses yeux. Il rougit violemment en posant son regard sur le sexe érigé de l'arrancar. Il lança un nouveau coup d'œil au bleuté avant de poser sa main dessus avec hésitation. Il fut presque surpris de trouver la même texture de peau, la même douceur que son propre membre. Une vague de chaleur s'abattit à nouveau sur lui, le laissant pantelant de désir et d'envie. Il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres avant de commencer un lent va et vient sur le membre de Grimmjow, appréciant sa largeur et sa taille. Il entendit la respiration de Grimmjow s'accélérer et devenir plus lourde, ce qui le ravit. Il était content de pouvoir affecter l'espada de cette façon, malgré son inexpérience. A nouveau, une vague de chaleur s'abattit sur lui, et le rythme des va et vients de sa main s'intensifia, jusqu'à arracher de faibles grognements à Grimmjow. Soudain, Ichigo réalisé que ce qu'il tenait dans sa main allait entrer en lui. Sa taille lui parut tout à coup beaucoup moins appréciable et s'il avait toujours autant envie de Grimmjow, il était maintenant inquiet de la façon dont tout cela allait se dérouler. Grimmjow dut sentir son hésitation car il passa une main sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête pour l'embrasser à lui en couper le souffle. Le bleuté passa ses mains sous le fessier du plus jeune, le malaxant avant de tirer, forçant l'adolescent à nouer ses jambes autour de son bassin alors que le bleuté le soulevait. Sans briser le baiser, il se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche, plaquant Ichigo contre celui-ci. Coinçant le plus jeune entre son torse et le mur, il laissa ses mains courir librement sur le corps de celui-ci, manquant de gémir en sentant la peau douce et les formes souples de son amant défiler sous ses doigts. Il fit jouer à nouveau son bassin contre celui d'Ichigo, qui gémit son plaisir en répétant le nom de son alpha. Il essaya de gagner plus de friction en bougeant son bassin lui aussi mais sa position le lui interdisait, ce qui le frustra au plus haut point. Il avait tellement chaud, les mouvements de Grimmjow étaient si bons et son touché était la seule chose qui permettait d'éteindre ce feu qui lui brûlait les veines tout en l'alimentant, il en voulait tout simplement plus. Il ne se souciait plus de ce qui se passerait après, ni de la taille de Grimmjow, ni de son inexpérience. Il ne vivait plus que pour ces délicieuses sensations, pour le frottement de la peau du bleuté contre la sienne, pour leurs deux membres se stimulant l'un l'autre. Il sentait qu'il était proche, qu'il allait bientôt venir, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il lui fallait plus, juste un tout petit peu plus... Il était tellement frustré, il voulait tellement venir, juste un tout petit peu plus... Il gémit pitoyablement en échouant à nouveau à bouger son bassin, collé et bloqué au mur.

"T'en veux plus Ichi? Souffla Grimmjow à son oreille, le faisant frissonner alors qu'il hochait frénétiquement de la tête. T'inquiètes pas bébé, j'vais te donner plus."

Ichigo poussait gémissement sur soupir, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et de la frustration, ne sachant où donner de la tête. Il perçut vaguement qu'il bougeait avant d'être jeté à nouveau sur le lit. Il ne bougea pas, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, ses jambes écartées. Il se moquait d'avoir l'air totalement débauché. Grimmjow lui avait promis plus, et il était plus qu'impatient de voir et de sentir son alpha s'occuper de lui. Il lança un regard inconsciemment sulfureux à Grimmjow, qui dût se retenir grande peine pour ne pas sauter sur son beta et le prendre ici et maintenant. Il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes entre les jambes du plus jeune et se pencha sur son bassin. Il donna un petit coup de langue sur le membre palpitant et couvert de pré-sperme d'Ichigo, ravit de voir ce dernier laisser échapper un couinement d'une octave plus haut que son baryton habituel. Oh qu'il allait aimer faire crier cette fraise... Il prit d'un seul coup dans sa bouche le membre d'Ichigo, faisait pousse un bref mais puissant cri à celui-ci, et commença immédiatement à sucer tout en pratiquant de rapides va et vients. Il maintint fermement les hanches tressautantes de l'orangé clouées au matelas tout en se délectant des cris que poussait Ichigo. Soudain, un liquide épais emplit sa bouche, qu'il s'empressa d'avaler. Il se redressa bientôt, observant son beta complétement échevelé gisant devant lui. Son regard était vitreux et fixait le vide alors que son torse se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Son corps avait rougit, luisant de sueur. Grimmjow resta un instant bouche bée devant ce magnifique spectacle, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se pencher pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait placée sous son lit. Il était en train d'en verser une dose copieuse sur ses doigts lorsqu'Ichigo revint à lui. L'adolescent se redressa et embrassa Grimmjow, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Le bleuté lui rendit son baiser tout en dirigeant ses doigts lubrifiés vers le fessier du plus jeune. Celui-ci tressaillit lorsqu'un doigts froid se posa contre son entrée mais continua d'embrasser Grimmjow, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de son alpha, cherchant le réconfort qu'il trouvait toujours dans son embrasse. L'espada entoura la taille du pus jeune de son bras non-occupé alors qu'il introduisait un premier doigt dans son beta. Ichigo frémit mais son instinct lui disait de faire confiance à son alpha et que le feu qui le consumait toujours s'éteindrait bientôt. Il le suivit aveuglément, se crispant néanmoins lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Il brisa le baiser, à bout de souffle.

"G-Grimm... Commença-t-il en grimaçant légèrement alors que les doigts du plus âgé cherchaient à l'élargir.

-Chhh, tout va bien, fais moi confiance bébé, ronronna quasiment Grimmjow, faisant de son mieux pour rassurer son beta tout en gardant son sang froid, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile au vu de l'étroitesse du plus jeune qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer autour de son membre."

Ichigo geignit légèrement en acquiesçant, avant de laisser échapper un cri de pure luxure. Il sentit le sourire carnassier de Grimmjow contre sa joue alors que les doigts du bleuté tapaient à nouveau cet endroit qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Il cria de nouveau, toute pensée cohérente le quittant pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule chose: plus.

"G-_Griimm_! Encore! Plus! Plus! J'ai besoin de plus! Griiimm... _Ah_... S'il te plait... Plus...! Gémit-il, luttant pour former des mots."

Grimmjow poussa un grognement alors que sa patience et son self control s'étiolaient à toute vitesse. Il ajouta rapidement un dernier doigt, satisfait de voir qu'Ichigo ne le remarqua pas et, après quelques secondes, retira ses doigts sous un geignement plaintif et frustré de son beta. Celui-ci le mitrailla du regard, mais adoucit bientôt son regard en sentant quelque chose de dur et d'épais à son entrée.

En temps normal, Grimmjow aurait taquiné et joué un peu plus longtemps son beta, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre, il _devait _être en Ichigo. Aussi doucement qu'il le put, il poussa et fit passer la tête de son sexe à travers l'anneau de chair du plus jeune. Il ne put retenir son gémissement. Dieu, il était aux portes du paradis! Il continua à avancer, petit à petit pour ne pas blesser son beta, se mordant cruellement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'un seul coup dans cette chaleur accueillante et étroite.

Ichigo pour sa part était déchiré, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il se rappelait soudain pourquoi il avait autant appréhendé ce moment en voyant le membre de Grimmjow! Mais c'était en même temps si bon de sentir son alpha le remplir, malgré la douleur qui parcourait toute sa colonne vertébrale. Dans une confusion de sensations et de pensées, il sentit les lèvres du bleuté contre les siennes. Ichigo se rappela alors que ses bras enserraient le cou de Grimmjow, et que ses ongles étaient fermement plantés dans le dos de ce dernier. Il ne parvint toutefois pas à plaindre son alpha, jugeant qu'il était juste après tout que lui aussi ressente un peu de douleur. Lorsque Grimmjow se mit à avancer, il fit racler ses ongles sur le hierro de l'espada, laissant de longues griffures sanguinolentes sur son dos.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur lorsqu'Ichigo le griffa, mais cela ne contribua qu'à augmenter son excitation. Ichigo le serrait si fort, il était si étroit qu'il pouvait mourir maintenant et se dire qu'il était un hollow heureux. Il recentra néanmoins rapidement son attention sur son beta dont les yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes contenues avec peine. Aussitôt, Grimmjow se sentit coupable de blesser son beta et embrassa doucement ses yeux avant de glisser vers ses lèvres tout en commençant un ferme va et vient sur le sexe d'Ichigo pour lui changer les idées. Cela sembla fonctionner: Ichigo ne le griffait plus et recommençait même à gémir.

Ichigo se força à se détendre lorsque Grimmjow l'embrassa et se concentra sur les sensations que lui procurait la main du bleuté sur son membre. Bientôt, son instinct repris le contrôle et lorsqu''à nouveau la chaleur qui brûlait ses veines s'intensifia jusqu'à être plus forte que la sensation d'écartèlement de son fessier, il bougea précautionneusement les hanches. Aussitôt, les mains de Grimmjow agrippèrent plus encore ses hanches, le faisant se soulever doucement avant de le laisser descendre sur son membre tendu. Ichigo laissa échapper un gémissement à mi chemin du geignement, cherchant son plaisir qu'il sentait tout prêt. Il suffisait juste que Grimmjow bouge un peu et - Les pensées d'Ichigo disparurent en un instant lorsque Grimmjow le fit à nouveau descendre sur son sexe qui alla se loger directement contre sa prostate. Il poussa un cri puissant et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les doigts d'avant, c'était tellement meilleur, tellement plus puissant! Ichigo se laissa entrainer par le rythme effréné que mit en place Grimmjow, ses lèvres continuellement ouvertes pour laisser échapper des sons tous plus licencieux et luxurieux les uns que les autres.

Grimmjow avait presque sauté de joie lorsqu'il avait enfin trouvé la prostate d'Ichigo. Il savait à présent que son beta profitait autant de tout cela que lui. Mais lorsque l'adolescent avait poussé ce cri débordant de luxure, il avait simplement perdu le contrôle. Tout le sang froid qu'il essayait de maintenir avait volé en éclat pour ne laisser place qu'à son désir ravageur. Il gémissait sous les cris d'Ichigo, se repaissant de son étroitesse, de sa chaleur, de ses cris, de lui. Mais il voulait être encore plus profondément en lui, lui faire sentir sa présence au maximum, être le plus lié possible avec lui. Il se retira et, avant que l'orangé n'ait le temps de protester, le fit basculer sur son dos, attrapant ses jambes pour les caler sur ses épaules et le pénétra à nouveau d'un coup de rein, reprenant immédiatement le rythme effréné qu'il avait entamé, allant toujours plus loin et plus vite.

Ichigo était submergé par les sensations, perdant complétement pied. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser tant son corps s'était transformé en fournaise, les coups de butoir de Grimmjow ne servant qu'à le rendre à chaque fois plus perdu dans son plaisir que précédemment l'emmenant à toute vitesse vers le septième ciel. Soudain, il sentit son membre prisonnier d'un étau chaud le pompant férocement. Ce fut le déclencheur de sa délivrance, qu'il vécut en poussant un hurlement ressemblant vaguement au nom de son alpha. Ce dernier le suivit de prêt, et le plus jeune frissonna de plaisir en sentant la semence chaude de son amant le remplir alors que ses dents se plantaient dans son cou.

Grimmjow s'écroula sur son beta, à bout de force. Dieu, c'était la première fois qu'il avait jouit aussi fort, qu'il avait ressentit sa délivrance aussi puissamment. Il se releva néanmoins rapidement sous le grognement d'Ichigo qui n'appréciait pas d'être écrasé. Le bleuté se retira alors que le plus jeune grimaçait en sentant sa semence s'échapper de lui et roula sur le côté. Il enlaça immédiatement l'orangé qui se coula dans son embrasse en poussant un soupir de contentement. Grimmjow caressa paresseusement du doigts la marque qui s'était formée à l'endroit où il avait mordu Ichigo. Il y résidait à présent une petite empreinte bleue de chat, des crocs d'un bleu plus foncé l'encadrant alors que le tout était pris dans une arabesque complexe. Alors qu'il observait la marque, il sentit son propre cou le lancer. Il y jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qu'Ichigo venait d'y planter ses dents tout en y plaçant son reiatsu.

"Hey! S'écria Grimmjw.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Grimmjow, si je suis à toi, tu es aussi à moi, réplique Ichigo, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du bleuté.

-Je- Commença Grimmjow, avant de se raviser."

Il avait après tout donné son accord. Ichigo n'était pas un beta comme les autres, il était bien trop puissant pour être considéré comme une simple femelle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa marque pour voir qu'elle avait prit la forme d'un cercle mélangeant de l'orange et de l'argenté, un long et fin sabre noir le traversant, ses chaines se transformant en arabesque noire qui recouvrait finement et encadrait la marque. Grimmjow poussa un soupir et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreillé, attirant son beta plus prêt. Celui-ci nicha son visage dans son cou. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Ichigo ne prenne la parole.

"Grimm? J'ai encore envie..."

* * *

Grimmjow cligna des yeux en se réveillant. Il bailla et tenta de se redresser avant de se rendre compte que son beta était à moitié allongé sur lui. Il sourit et passa sa main dans les doux cheveux de l'adolescent, contemplant son visage endormi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il préférait Ichigo endormit mais le plus jeune lui avait tant demandé de le prendre durant la nuit qu'à la fin, il souhaitait juste que son beta s'endorme d'épuisement. Si ce dernier était en chaleur, ce n'était pas son cas! D'autant plus que la timidité du plus jeune n'avait pas durée se rappela-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant en se rappelant la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Il fut tirer de ses rêveries par Ichigo qui commençait à se réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Grimmjow lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il fut abasourdi de voir Ichigo le repousser prestement et tenter de sortir du lit pour s'écrouler sur le sol en jurant.

"Ichi? Tu vas bien? Demanda le bleuté, perplexe, partagé entre amusement et colère face aux actions de son beta.

-Je vais vomir, emmènes-moi aux toilettes! S'écria précipitamment le plus jeune en plaçant une main devant sa bouche."

Grimmjow ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, d'un coup de sonido, récupéra Ichigo et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il eut tout juste le temps de placer sa tête au-dessus des toilettes avant que l'orangé ne déverse ses tripes dans la cuvette. Grimmjow fronça le nez face à l'odeur mais resta aux côtés de son beta, tentant de le réconforter en dessinant des cercles dans son dos et en lui soufflant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Bientôt, Ichigo eut fini et tenta de se relever. Grimmjow l'aida immédiatement, et l'amena jusqu'à l'évier pour qu'il puisse rincer sa bouche puis le reconduisit au lit.

"Je te déteste pour m'avoir casser le dos, ronchonna Ichigo tout en se blottisant contre son alpha.

-C'est pas moi qui en redemandait toujours plus! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir impuissant! Protesta Grimmjow."

Ichigo laissa échapper un rire en imaginant Grimmjow impuissant avant d'entourer la taille de son alpha de ses bras et de, à son plus grand étonnement, se mettre à ronronner.

"G-Grimm? Pourquoi je ronronne? Demanda-t-il, redoutant déjà la réponse.

-Ah. Va falloir qu'on parle Ichi, déclara Grimmjow, soudainement sérieux.

-A-Ah? Et de quoi? Demanda Ichigo, essayant un très, très mauvais préssentiment.

-Et bien vois-tu, les betas peuvent tomber enceints..."

* * *

Tadaaaa!

Bon, c'est sûr, je ferais pas de suite! x) A vous d'imaginer ce qu'il peut se passer à partir de là! :)

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe, je me suis relu vite fait mais certaines ont du m'échapper ^^'

En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé, même si je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mon lemon... enfin!

Bye :)

FIN


End file.
